Just His Best Friend
by pyrokeneticshadow
Summary: She's been there for him through everything. She helped him when he fell, she gave him a place to stay. She fell in love with him on all their journeys. It doesn't matter. She's just his best friend...Right?
1. Say Hello to His Best Friend

Okay, let's see...Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs strictly to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and a few characters that aren't familiar. Now, this story takes place before Book 2, because those were my favorite times. I'm only putting the disclaimer in this chapter, so I don't have to waste your time. Now, that that's done, let's get on with it, shall we? Well, I don't care about your decision, because I'm going on anyway.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Upon the deck of a Fire Navy ship in the middle of the ocean, sat a sixteen year old girl. She sat cross legged, and had her hands rested on her knees. Her breath was steady and her eyes closed. She was at total peace. That is, until the door burst open and a sixteen year old boy stormed out.

"I cannot believe he wants to stop for something so stupid!" He raged. The girl opened an eye and sighed.

"What does your Uncle want now?" The girl asked standing. She stretched her legs and then the rest of her body. The setting sun behind her gave her a slight goddess like glow. If one looked at her, they would note that she wasn't unpleasant to look at. She had long, straight, dark brown hair that she kept in a pony tail, with a thick strip covering the left half of her face and it fell just below her chin. She had light skin, dark golden eyes, and a warrior built body. She looked at her hot-headed friend.

"He wants to get another lotus tile, Rina. Apparently, _someone," _Zuko looked at her to make his point, "Decided to throw it overboard. _Again!_" His friend, Rina (A/N: _Ree-na)_, smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe..oops." Was all she could say.

"Yeah. 'Oops.' We're stopping tonight, because Uncle cannot wait." He informed. Rina rolled her eyes and stood. A slight wind picked up and Rina's skirt fluttered as well as her hair. She dawned a black pleated skirt, a black Chinese styled shirt (A/N: picture Zuko's from when he was letting his anger out on the deck of his ship during "The Blue Spirit") with red trim and clasps, black Fire Nation boots, black armor lined arm guards with a red trim at her upper arms, and silver, banded armor on the revealed part of her arms.

Zuko couldn't help but stare at Rina as she crossed the deck to the door. Then, he turned to the banister and leaned forward on it. He stared out into the horizon and thought about many things.

Rina wandered down the steps and then down the hall to her quarters. Once inside her candle lit room, she plopped down on her bed, which was a thick mat. Then she sat up and took off her arm guards and under armor. She took more time removing the left one, for she had a long scar on it. This scar started at her upper arm, twisted down, and ended at her middle finger, where there is no fingernail. After replacing her shirt, Rina walked over to her small table, and picked up a small bottle. Upon accomplishing that, she pulled out the stopper.

Once Rina had a decent amount of the solution in her hand, she began to massage it into her scar. It still pained her now and then, and she swore to herself that she would make Azula pay. She was grateful, though, that she could hide the scar under the arm guard. After a few minutes, the swaying of the ship made her drowsy. She laid down and quickly fell asleep.

Rina's Dream/Flashback

_ Up until Rina was 13, she lived in a large rebel village outside the Fire Nation. She had trained to become a master with wrist daggers, and she was a decent archer. Wrist daggers are daggers that protrude from the armor on, obviously, the wrists when triggered by the inner underside of the hand. But, now with her scar, her arm was less steady than it used to be when she held her bow. She was still aiming to be master firebending, and was now learning from Iroh._

_ She was on a mission instructed by her Father, whom was her village's leader. This mission was to infiltrate the Fire Nation palace and burn the plans to destroy a neutral Earth Kingdom city. Everything was going along smoothly until Rina encountered Princess Azula. She and Azula battled for about twenty minutes, until she lost her footing. Azula swung around and expelled a fire whip; the equivalent to the water whip. The whip wrapped around Rina's arm, and thus her scar was formed._

_ After Azula attacked her, Rina blacked out from the pain. When she woke up, she was in a dungeon cell. Her arm was wrapped in a bandage, and she couldn't think straight. Rina had heard someone come down the steps and she prepared herself for whatever was coming. She was surprised to see, not a guard, but the _Prince._ The prince came over to her cell door with a tray and observed her through the bars._

"_If you're going to torture me or interrogate me, just get it over with." Rina snapped. The Prince looked taken aback. He placed the tray on the floor and slid it under the door through the space between the door itself and the floor._

"_I wouldn't even dream of that." He responded._

"_Yeah, alright..." Rina said. She looked curiously at the tray._

"_It's Jasmine Tea. My Uncle made it. He said it would help with the pain. Something about the herbs..." Rina looked at it again and tentatively went over to it. She picked it up and sipped it gently. "He said you were really brave to go up against Azula." Rina smiled slightly. _

"_He seems like a kind man." She looked at the handsome young prince, "As do you. It's a shame you have royal blood in you." _

"_I am not for this war if that's what you're suggesting."_

"_Then I was wrong about you. It's Zuko, right? Prince Zuko?" He nodded. "Name's Rina."_

"_I know. I've heard a lot about you and your village." For the next few days, she and Prince Zuko talked about anything and everything. _

_ Then one night, he did something for her that she would not soon forget. He came down the steps, and quickly but quietly unlocked her cell door. He took her by her good arm and led her out of the Palace through the secret passages. Once they were out, he brought her to a rhino horse. After about an hour of riding down the road and out of the Fire Nation, Rina had to give directions. She brought them deep into a vast forest. She then directed Zuko to a long, twisting path. If one traveled along this path without knowing their way, they'd easily get lost._

_ Before long, a small torch was visible. Once they passed that, a tall, thick, dark fence with a big archway gate came into view. "Why does your village seem so...unprotected?" Prince Zuko commented. Rina smiled in spite of herself. _

"_It's almost as protected as Ba Sing Se. There are guards posted every ten feet, and triggers in the woods that alert them. They are already aware of our arrival. Look." Rina pointed over Prince Zuko's shoulder and there were several guards waiting outside the front gate. The rhino horse stopped, Prince Zuko dismounted it, and then he helped his friend off her mount. Rina went forward and confronted the guards. They recognized her, and opened the gate. She led Prince Zuko and the rhino horse down the roadway and to the center home. Once inside, her father ran to her and embraced his daughter. _

"_Rina, who is-" He looked at Prince Zuko. "Why is _he_ here?" He looked back at Rina. Rina looked at the Fire Prince, and then smiled._

"_He's a friend." He smiled back at her._

"_Rina, your arm. What happened?" Rina told her father what happened on the course of her mission. His eyes were downcast. "We'll just need to try again, then." Rina nodded in agreement. Then she walked Prince Zuko out of her village. _

"_If you ever need a place to stay, come find me. It's not exactly the Palace, but my village has a place to stay and hot food. I owe you." Rina said to the Prince._

"_No, Rina-"_

"_No, _you _listen. If you _ever_ need a favor, I'll help. I promise."_

End Rina's Dream/Flashback

"Rina? Rina, wake up." There was a soft knock on the door, and Rina awoke.

"Enter." She called. Prince Zuko opened the door, and poked his head in.

"We're at the port, and you could use some air." Rina sat up. "I'll be right there." Once Zuko shut the door, Rina removed her shirt, placed the under armor on, and then put her shirt back on. As she walked towards the door, she put her arm guards into place. After, Rina met Zuko out in the hall.

In the market place

The trio, being Iroh, Zuko, and Rina, walked along the roadway. They took in the sight in front of them. There was a festival going on. "Excuse me, what is this festival for?" Iroh asked a passerby.

"It's to celebrate the arrival of the Avatar to our village." The person explained. Then they continued on their way. Zuko and Rina exchanged a look of shock, and headed quickly towards the town's center.

* * *

Alright, I'm pretty proud of this chapter, if I do say so. I also worked pretty hard on this, so I'd like some reviews!!!! Oh, and flames won't be accepted...)

Jeni


	2. Say Hello to an old friend

Alright, let's get started with Chapter 2, shall we? Um, could some people review, please????I've gotten over 100 hits, and I'm proud of that, but no one but people I know (and are physically telling me) tell me how I'm doing...But, I'm being confident that people like it, so I'm continuing...

* * *

The Town's Center; With the Aang Gang; Normal P.O.V. 

"Aang, do you really think we should make ourselves so obvious?" Asked Katara nervously.

"Well, this festival _is_ celebrating our arrival, so why wouldn't we want to show ourselves?" Countered the Avatar from the giant head of his flying bison, Appa. They, being Sokka, Katara, and Aang, were parading around the town in, well, a parade. Appa walked slowly behind another large float, when Sokka noticed something. His eyes widened, and then he said quickly,

"Guys, we have a bit of a problem..."

"What are you-" Aang started. Sokka turned the small boy's head until he saw the problem.

Running toward them, on the tops of the floats before them, was Rina and Prince Zuko. Rina flicked her wrists, and the thin, sharp, silver blades hiding in there respective shafts slid out into place. She smirked as she jumped onto the float directly in front of them. Zuko soon joined her. "I could see why that's a problem..." Aang said. "We need to get out of here...!" He let out a long burst of air from his open hand. It knocked Rina off her feet momentarily. She stood again and came forward quickly. Prince Zuko had vanished. Appa rose up into the air, as Rina jumped up to grab his fur.

"Let's see you get out of this one, Avatar." Rina said darkly. She climbed up and onto Appa's saddle. Sokka stood up in a fight stance, and took out his boomerang. Rina smirked and took her own fight stance. "Let's see what you can do." She said to him. He jumped forward and tried to hit Rina with the sharp boomerang. Rina easily sidestepped him, while sending a spin-kick flying. It knocked over Sokka, and Katara came forward with water at hand. Fire erupted on Rina's own hands and they each battled their opposite element.

"I have to admit, Katara, you've gotten better since our last meeting." Rina commented.

"You haven't." Katara retorted with a smirk. Rina's eyes narrowed and she started spinning. As she spun, she moved closer and closer to Katara like a top. Her wrist daggers soon became a sharp, silver blur. Soon, one of Rina's daggers clipped Katara and she fell, holding her hand. Rina stopped spinning and sighed.

"You try to be nice to a person..."

Meanwhile, with Aang, Zuko appeared on Appa's head and he and Aang fought. They fought until Aang almost knocked Zuko off Appa. Rina's eyes widened as Aang hit Zuko with the end of his staff in the head;_ really _hard. Zuko then lost his footing, and, after, actually fell. "Zuko!" Rina screamed at the top of her lungs. She scrambled to the side of Appa's saddle. Aang thought for a quick second, and then he pulled the reigns to the right.

"Appa, yip-yip!" Appa spiraled downward and then Rina, in a panic, jumped off Appa. She straightened her body out, but took the form of a person swan diving. All the way, her eyes huge, and mind clouded. Once she was close enough to Zuko, whom was knocked out and her only priority, she grabbed his collar.

"Wow...she really doesn't think before acting..." Sokka observed. Katara had healed her hand and they both were watching over Appa's saddle. Appa flew faster and faster until, finally, Rina was able to grab Appa's fur and climb back to safety. She fell to her knees, holding Zuko's shoulders. Rina cradled his head in her lap and put her head down. Then, Rina shut her eyes.

"I can help him. I have healing abilities..." Katara explained coming toward Rina and Zuko.

"No." Rina said lowly. "We don't need your help." She continued.

"Just let me-"

"I said _no._ We're fine on our own. Land the bison, and we won't be your problem any more." Rina instructed.

"You guys are a problem when we _don't_ know where you are. You guys aren't leaving." Sokka said. Rina looked like she was on the verge of tears. Zuko didn't look too good; he had a cut on his right temple. There was a thin, continuous flow of blood streaming from it. Aang stared at Rina's face for a long time. He saw the fear in her eyes. The fear wasn't from being their captive. It was fear of losing her friend. Aang knew that feeling.

He thought for a moment and then saw an island below. He guided Appa down to its shore and then glided to the ground. He looked back up at Appa's saddle. Rina didn't notice that they had landed, and Sokka and Katara looked at Aang with identical expressions of confusion. Then, together, they understood. When the pair looked over at Rina, she was using a piece of her skirt she ripped off to wipe the blood away from Zuko's cut. She held it there gently to apply pressure and help stop the bleeding.

"There. We landed. Now, you two can leave." Aang said seriously. Rina tried as much as she could to move Zuko without disturbing him. But, she couldn't get very far, for he was obviously bigger than her. Rina sighed and let her shoulders droop. Then, another pair of hands came to her aid. She looked up and saw Sokka with his arms wrapped around one of Zuko's. Rina smiled gratefully, and took his other arm. Then the two dragged Zuko gently down Appa's tail and to the shore of the beach. Aang and Sokka climbed back up onto Appa.

"Thank you." Rina said quietly. Aang heard her and smiled gently.

"Good luck." Then, Appa took off after Aang simply said, "Yip-yip."

Then, Rina and Zuko were left alone.

A few hours had passed, but Zuko's condition remained the same. After setting up a small fire, and making a bowl out of a large shell, Rina put water on to boil. She ripped her skirt up some more, and placed the rags into the makeshift pot. She had positioned herself with her arms wrapped around her knees, and she had taken out her ponytail. Rina shook her head for the hair to fall into place, and she shut her eyes with a pained expression. She placed her head in her knees.

Then, a soft sound emitted from Zuko, and Rina looked up quickly from her position. Her head snapped in his direction and she crawled over to him quickly. "Zuko?" She asked quickly. His closed eyes twitched, and then they opened. Rina sighed and smiled. "Here," She ran back to the boiling pot and grabbed a rag. It was hot, but obviously any one of the Fire Nation could handle it. Rina came back to Zuko and started to clean his wound.

"Where is he?" Zuko asked weakly.

"Where's who?" Rina countered gently.

"The Avatar. Where did he go?" Zuko asked again. This time, he placed his hand on Rina's to stop her from tending to his wound. This made Rina blush lightly, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Um, he...sorta...left."

"What?!" Zuko shouted. Rina jumped slightly.

"He landed the bison, his friend helped me bring you down here, and then they just...left."

"Why did you let him escape?!" He demanded. Rina's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Because _you_ needed help! I wasn't about to just _leave_ you to die!" Rina shouted, standing. Zuko got to his feet.

"I would have been fine! You should have attacked him! You had the perfect opportunity!"

"I had more important matters to deal with!"

"Like what?! _What_ was more important than capturing the Avatar?!"

"_You_ were! _Your_ safety! Zuko, you and Iroh are the only things I have left! You know my father died four months after I met you, and I don't even _know_ where my nother is! I can't keep losing the people I care about!"

"You don't care about me! No one does!"

"That's not true," Rina said toning her voice down. "Your Uncle cares about you. _I _care about you. You're just too stubborn to see what's directly in front of you." She said with her eyes narrowed.

"Well, right now, I see a person that should've been there when I needed her." Zuko said in the same tone.

"I was there. You could've _died_. You were falling through the air. I jumped off the bison with nothing on my mind but your safety. Maybe I should've let you fall." Rina said with a tone that was final. Then, she spun on her heel and headed into the jungle. Zuko's eyes widened slightly.

* * *

"Stupid, ungrateful, arrogant, _boy!_" Rina ranted. At every word, she slashed through vines with her wrist blades. When she said the word 'boy', she shouted it behind her toward the shore. "After everything I've done for him! After I saved his life! He still isn't grateful!" 

"Maybe we should make him." Suggested a voice. Rina let out a scream as someone grabbed her from behind.

"That stubborn, selfish, _girl!_ Who does she think she is?" A scream echoed throughout the jungle. Zuko knew it. "Rina!" He stood and ran into the jungle.

"Let me go!" Rina demanded. She struggled, but to no avail. Her captor was too strong.

Soon, she was tied to a large tree by a thick chain. "Well, well, well. I was hunting a different kind of meat, but I'll make do with what I _did_ catch." The man smirked an inch from her face. Rina looked up and into his eyes.

"What could you possibly need me for?" She asked. Well, more like demanded.

"I'm hoping that Prince Zuko will come to help his damsel in distress." Said the man, straightening. He began to pace in front of her slowly.

"He won't come..." Rina said looking away, "He doesn't care about me."

"Oh, I think he does...Where is he?"

"How should I know? He's probably figured out a way to get off this island. He's probably long gone..."

"Well, no matter. We'll just have to go find him..." The man made a signal to a guard, and they came forward. They undid part of the chain wrapping around the tree.

As the six walked down the road, one guard held the chain like a leash and dragged Rina along. If she walked too slow, the man pulled the chain roughly, and she flew forward. Soon, they were on the shore. They stopped. The leader turned and looked at Rina. "Scream for him." He commanded.

"Someone's going to be screaming. But, it won't be me."Rina assured. She quickly brought her foot up and stepped on the chain. It fell out of the guard's hand, and she snapped it toward her like a whip. The men all looked at her, and her face formed an evil smirk.

* * *

"Where is she?" Zuko asked himself. He looked down at the ground and saw disturbed dirt. His brow furrowed. He followed the heavy footprints, and soon ended up on the other side of the island. He stood on the shore, and caught the sight of Rina swinging the chain around like a whip. "Rina!" He called, running toward her. Rina's head snapped toward the voice and her face lit up slightly. Then, in the moment she was distracted, a guard tackled her. The chain fell heavily onto the sand. The two struggled and fought to their feet, trying to be the dominate one. As the two fought, Zuko turned to the leader. His eyes widened, then narrowed into slits. "Zhao." He spat. 

"Prince Zuko. It's nice to see you again." He smirked.

"Wish I could say the same." Zuko retorted. The two took fight stances.

"You could just give up. Then, you and your little girlfriend can reunite."

"She's not my girlfriend." Zuko said.

"That's not what I think...But, I guess you wouldn't care if we...disposed of her for you." Zhao said. When he paused, the guard had held Rina held her with a blade to her throat. Rina's eyes were wide. The guard dragged the blade across her neck letting a thin, clean cut form. The cut wasn't deadly, but it did hurt. Rina shut her eyes, pained. Zuko's eyes widened in distress, but then they narrowed. He turned back to Zhao.

"Let her go." Zuko demanded.

"I don't think that can be done." Zhao replied with the same smirk. Zuko's nostrils flared, and then he shot fire at Zhao. Thus began the fire fight.

Meanwhile, Rina kneed the man holding her. He loosened his grip, and she spun around. As Rina did this, she wrapped the chain around the guard and sent him to the ground. The chain had weakened and broke. She massaged her wrists with a triumphant smile on her face, and then turned to fight the other men. They stood there, unsure of what to do. Rina smirked. "Next." She said, triggered her blades. As she did, fire appeared on her hands. The blades turned red hot. The men dropped their weapons, and ran off into the jungle, screaming. Rina smirked even more. "Thought so." She turned to watch the fight between Zhao and Zuko. She wiped the blood from her neck with her arm guard.

"Rina!" Rina stopped and turned to the ocean. She saw a ferry sailing toward the island. On it, was Iroh. Rina smiled, and ran to him when he docked. She hugged the old man. "I see I've missed a few things..."

"Um, yeah. Actually, you did." Rina said looking at the fight.

"I think it's time for an intervention." Iroh stated. He went forward and sent off a large fire blast, separating Zhao and Zuko. Zuko went flying in one direction, and Zhao into the jungle. "Prince Zuko, are you alright?" The boy's uncle asked him.

"Yes, Uncle. I think I am." Iroh helped Zuko up and then the three headed to the ferry. As the three were walking, Iroh being the barrier between the two, he said,

"Is everything alright with you two?" He loked from Rina to Zuko. Zuko looked at Rina softly, but she had looked away, holding her left arm. "I see." Iroh then said. "It's going to be a long trip back to the village. I think you two need to sort some things out." Then he left the pair as he walked up ahead onto the ferry. Zuko and Rina glanced at each other again, and then Rina let her gaze drop. Zuko kept looking at her, and noticed how tattered her skirt had become.

_'All of that, for _meZuko thought.

* * *

There was a full moon that night. The moon reflected off of the blackened sea, and it was beautiful.. Rina stood up on the deck, leaning on the banister. She looked saddened, and was staring into the horizon. Rina sighed and let her head drop. 

"Rina..." said a soft voice. She picked up her head and turned it slightly. "Rina, I..." Zuko couldn't find the right words.

"Zuko..." She knew what he was trying to say. Rina turned to him. "Look, we both said some things we didn't mean. You know I wouldn't abandon you. But, you need to realize some things."

"And, what're they?" Zuko said looking directly at her.

"Some things are more important than the Avatar. The other thing you need to realize is...well...I may not act like it sometimes, but I _do_ care what happens to you."

"I...I know..." Zuko said softly. He came forward and hugged his friend tightly. "I'm...sorry."

"So am I." Rina mumbled.

The whole time the pair was apologizing, a silouette was visbile in the background. Iroh stood watching with a cup of tea at hand. "Those two have a lot to learn..." He said with a knowing smile.

* * *

I'd _really_ appreciate some reviews!!!!!!! I really, really worked hard on this!!!!! If you review, I'll...give you a cookie! Okay, maybe I won't, but you reviewing will give you the satisfaction of making someone else happy! 


	3. Plans have changed

I want to thank** kasplosion** for being my first and second review!! I would give you a cookie, but….I don't know who you are…So, any way, I like that they commented both chapters, and I appreciate it!!! Thank you** kasplosion**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Onward to Chapter 3.

* * *

Two months later 

Zuko was standing in his room against a wall, with his arms crossed. He seemed to be thinking about something. The door opened and Iroh stepped in.

"Prince Zuko, we seem to have a bit of a problem…" Then, Zhao walked in. Zuko stood straight and stormed over to them.

"Why are you on my ship?" He demanded.

"I'm taking your crew." He said simply.

"What?" Zuko asked stepping away from the wall.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole."

"Uncle, is this true?" He said shifting his eyes to the shorter man.

"Yes…He's even taking the cook!"The old man said with a tear in his eye.

"I'm sorry you won't be there to see me catch the Avatar, but I can't have you getting in my way again." Zuko came forward again, but was stopped by Iroh.

Then, Zhao noticed something on the back wall. There were two crossed broad swords mounted on the wall and in between, a blue demon mask. Zhao took one of the swords off the wall and held it. Zuko's eyes widened with the same realization Zhao had.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broad swords, Prince Zuko…"

"I'm not. They are antiques. Just decorative." Zhao still looked skeptical, but then asked,

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?"

"Just rumors. I do not think he is real." The old man answered.

"Oh, he's real alright. He's a criminal and an enemy to the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon."

At this point, Rina walked in. She had heard the entire conversation, and exchanged a dissapproving look with Prince Zuko. "Ah, Rina. I'd like to talk to you. Please, follow me." She looked apprehensive, but followed nonetheless. She had not forgotten who had attempted to kill her just two months before.

Out in the hall, Rina leaned on the wall. She tried to be as far she possibly could from him. Zhao started to pace slightly, the same way he did two months ago. "I have a proposition for you. I have given this offer to General Iroh before talking to Prince Zuko. I'd like for the two of you, Iroh and you meaning, to join my conquest of the North Pole. I know you used to live in a Rebel village, but that doesn't matter. You are on a pointless journey to capture someone whom would _end_ the war. Therefore, by doing this, you aren't a rebel. If you come with me and do the job I ask of you, you will be properly rewarded."

"I'm not helping Prince Zuko for the reason you think. I'm helping Prince Zuko as a debt I owed to him years ago. It's nothing more than that. And, I wouldn't betray him, if that's what you're suggesting."

"I can respect your decision, Rina. However, you do not know what is to happen in the next few days. Something might happen to the ship. Something might happen to you. On the other hand, something might happen to _Prince Zuko_. What ever you choose to do then is entirely up to you, but my offer still stands."

"I would have considered helping you, until you threatened Prince Zuko. You can threaten me, for I don't think before I act. There's no telling what I'd do. You can threaten my family, for I have none. But, you _cannot_ threaten the people I care about, for I know _exactly_ what I'd do to you." Rina said darkly.

"I admire your compassion." The Admiral said with no interest. Then, he turned and headed back to Zuko's room. "General Iroh, my offer to join me still stands." He then left the ship. Iroh left to make some tea soon after.

"What did he want?" Zuko asked seriously. Rina seemed hesitant. She was fidgeting with her hands and then she looked at him.

"…He wanted me to join him."

"And what did you say?"

"What do you think? I said no."

"Good."

"Why? You don't honestly think I'd abandon you. After everything we've been through together?" She put out a hand to touch his shoulder. He turned away.

"_I've_ been through a lot. Things are harder when I need to protect someone else. It would have been better if you agreed." He said with his back to her. Rina's expression turned to one of concern. This always happened with them. He'd try to shut her out in fear of _losing_ her.

"But who'd protect you?" She said prying into his closed shell.

"I can handle things myself." He then went silent. Rina looked down, sighed, and then left the room. She went up to the deck, triggered her blades, and began to swipe at the air. It was as if she was swiping her problems away. Then, she added fire. The blades became red hot, and she continued.

"The crew wanted to wish safe travels on your journeys." Iroh said poking his head into the Prince's room. The Prince was laying on his bed on his back with his arms crossed.

"Good riddance to those traitors." Zuko spat.

"It's a lovely night for a walk, why don't you join me? It could help clear your head." Getting no response, he said, "Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. What ever makes you happy." The general walked down the hall humming. "Ah, Rina." He greeted upon seeing the teenage girl. Rina looked at the old man with a gentle smile. "Why don't you join me for a walk? You look like you could use it." The girl nodded and the two set out for the dirt path below the ship.

They were about a mile away from the ship talking nonchalantly and admiring the warm night. Then, behind them, a large explosion broke the silence of the night. Iroh whirled around the same time Rina did. They're faces had the same shocked expressions on them. "Zuko!" Iroh yelled starting to run back. Rina was ahead of him and got back to the ship before he did. The ship was in shambles, and there was fire everywhere. There was no sign of Zuko anywhere. Rina dropped to her knees at the dock. Iroh appeared and stopped behind her. He caught his breath and surveyed the surroundings. His eyes began to shine and get glassy. Rina looked up with tears trailing down her face. She then noticed something glisten under the water. She stood, and dove into it without a second thought. Once under the water, she opened her eyes. She saw Prince Zuko sinking even further into the depths of the black water. She swam down and grabbed him.

When Rina resurfaced, she gasped for air. She swam over to the dock and dragged Zuko up. He started gasping for air as well. It was then that Iroh noticed an odd looking parrot flying into the horizon. With a sudden realization, he said,

"It was those pirates!" Rina looked up at the man with a weary expression.

"No. It wasn't them. They don't seem smart enough. Earlier Zhao warned me that something was going to happen to Zuko and the ship. I should've realized..." She said looking down at Zuko.

"It wasn't something you could've picked up on." Iroh said placing a hand on Rina's shoulder. "We need to figure out how we're going to leave this port..." Rina had shut her eyes in thought. A second later, she looked up with narrow eyes.

"I have an idea."

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko. Just devastated." Zhao said in his tent. Iroh and Zhao sat across from each other with two glasses of tea.

"The Fire Lord will not pleased when he learns who is responsible." Iroh said.

"You know who is responsible for the attack?" Zhao asked.

"Yes. Pirates. We had a run in with them a while back. They wanted revenge." Iroh answered. Zhao smiled into his tea.

"Where is Rina?"

"She's off coping. It has effected her the most."

"I see. So have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes. I accept. It will be an honor to serve as your General. To the Fire Nation."

"To victory."

* * *

Alright, chapter 3 is done, and yes. It is only PART ofthat episode. I'll work on the rest later...REVIEW 


End file.
